Trust me
by Pkpopi
Summary: Percy has run away from camp. Why? Maybe because he caught Annabeth kissing Luke. Is that what really happened?
1. Day one: Note

**Hello!! This is my fourth Percy Jackson fanfic!! It has taken some time to come up with this story because so many people have used GREAT ideas and I don't want to steal them. This story is Percy ran away from camp and no one know why but Annabeth. It takes place after TBOL but before TLO. Hope you like it! Review please(Annabeth's POV)**

**Quote: Life isn't passing me; it is trying to run me over. **

**Chapter 1:**

The day started out as any other:

Light shined in through my window waking me up. I only got about three hours of sleep that night because I was restless. I kept having these nightmares about Percy that I haven't shared with anybody. Theses dreams were usually the same or at least had similar concept. Percy would be on the beach with a backpack and he would say something in Ancient Greek then disappears. That wasn't what frightened me; the thing that scared me was that the dream always took place during the night which meant no one would notice. I never knew what happened next because I would always wake up before anything bad could occur.

I couldn't stand thinking that Percy was gone so I pushed the sheets off my legs and crawled out of bed. It was still dark outside when I looked out the window. What time was it? I looked around but couldn't seem to find the clock. So, I just let it go, walked over to my dresser, grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt then went into the bathroom. I slipped my pajamas off and stepped into the cold water of the shower. I let the water run through my hair; it was very relaxing. I must have been in the shower for thirty minutes because once I got changed and walked out of the bathroom, I looked out the window and it was light.

I sighed. I should have just tried to sleep because I was tired. I haven't slept for three days not including today and I needed some rest. I haven't been winning my sword fights and in Greek Myth class I practically fall asleep in my seat. I folded my pajamas and put them neatly back in my dresser. I couldn't just get back into bed and sleep because I was wide awake now. So, I quietly grabbed a book and my knife off the desk then walked out of cabin six.

Since it was fall I had to bring along a sweat shirt. When I opened the cabin door cold air flooded in. I silently cursed then looked around to make sure I didn't wake anyone up. Some people twitched in their sleep and others just mutter something irrelevant. I finally made it out of the cabin and a shiver went up my spine. I slid my jacket over my shoulders and headed toward the beach.

I had always loved the beach. I thought it was relaxing and a great reading spot. Ever since Percy and I have started hanging we spent most of our time at the beach. When Percy was busy I usually would go down there-alone- with the current book I was reading and spent most of my day there. That wasn't weird for a child of Athena but sometimes I felt like I was missing out on important childhood memories. When my kids ask me what I did in my spare time I don't want to answer "well I read and, uh, read" what would they think?

Walking to the beach gave me some time to think. Do you want to know the first thing I thought of? If you guessed Percy, you're wrong. I was thinking about how if the cleaning harpies find me I am so dead. I was trying my hardest to be quiet as I walked to the beach. It was a difficult thing to do because there were twigs and leaves that were dying to be step upon.

The wind was picking up so I had to zip my jacket. I always like being at camp in the fall because there wasn't many people here. It always got cold and if we were lucky there would be snow. Since we had the Golden Fleece weather was never a problem. It scarcely rain and on a normal day the sun was always shining. During the winter people wanted snow so Zeus would pull some strings and we could have some snow.

I arrived at the beach on time. I always liked to get here before the sun was coming up because it was always pretty. I found my spot on the sand then reclined back to get a better look at the sky. Colors of all kinds started swimming in the sky. I laughed to myself then laid on my back. Staring at the clouds brought back memories of quests and camp things.

I knew that I was about to pass out right there so I grabbed my book and started heading back toward the Athena cabin. I sighed. I was such a great morning and I was to tired enjoy it. I was almost to the door of my cabin when I saw a shadow walked behind the cabin. My curiosity took over and guided me behind cabin six. There was nothing there at first but then some one stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hello Annabeth," the shadow called.

"Who are you?" I asked walking toward the shadow.

"You know me Annabeth," Luke said walking out of the shaded area.

"Luke," I said surprised.

"Annabeth," he said walking closer to me.

"W-wha-" I was cut off by Luke's lips.

I was errantly kissing me and I didn't like it. I kept trying to push him off but he would tighten his grip which suffocated me. I was done with this crap so I punch him in the stomach.

"What that....what was that for?!" Luke yelped.

"For kissing me!" I yelled then ran into my cabin.

I didn't mean to slam the door shut it just happened. Malcolm woke up just as I flew into my bed. I threw the covers over my head hiding the evidence that I had been outside the cabin. I was breathing heavily anticipating Malcolm to come and ask me what I was doing outside the cabin this early. I slowly turned around and saw Malcolm falling asleep again. I silently laughed then started falling asleep myself.

I woke up for the second time that day ready to hang out with my best friend Percy. Still fully dressed from earlier I walked outside. It must have been early because there wasn't a soul in sight. Confused, I walked over to the Poseidon cabin to see if Percy knew anything. When I walked into cabin three it was dark so I had to let my eyes adjust. I looked around and couldn't find Percy anywhere. The only thing on Percy's bunk was a folded note with the word "Annabeth" on the front. I picked up the note and started to cry:

_Dear Annabeth,_

_First off I want to say, don't come looking. I am somewhere you can't find me. By now you are confused which means my plan is working. I have run away. Do you want to know why? Let me say this first, I love you. When I saw you kissing Luke I knew that you still had feelings for him. I don't think that I can be around you if you love that heartless monster. I love you Annabeth and I am sorry. _

_I will always love you,_

_ Percy_

Tears were forming puddles on the note. Percy saw Luke kiss me?

"No Percy. He kissed me. I don't love him. I love y-" I couldn't even finish because of how fast the tears were pouring out my eyes.

I couldn't show Chiron the note but I was going to tell him everything I knew.

Percy is gone and I feel so empty.

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Please review because with out them I don't think I will continue! So Please please please please review. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	2. Day two: sitting

**I got some awesome reviews! Thank you to all the people who reviewed!! Hope you like this chapter!! R&R!! Thanks!**

**Quote: If everything seems to be going well, you've obviously overlooked something**

**Chapter 2:**

It was the second day of Percy's disappearance and I wasn't handling it so well. For starters, I haven't shown anyone the note nor do I plan to. I remember running to tell Chiron what happened:

_"What do you mean ran away?" Chiron has asked rubbing his eyes because of the early hour._

_"I mean he ran away!" I exclaimed trying to hide the tears but failing._

_"How do you know this?" asked Chiron now rubbing his beard._

_"Uh...a dream," I stuttered trying not to say anything about the note that was burning a hole in my pocket._

_"Tell me about this dream," said Chiron totally ready to listen._

_I told him about my dreams and constant fear of them coming true. I also lied and told him that after the most recent dream I went to check on Percy and he wasn't there. Hints the running away thing. Chiron kept asking me the reason of his disappearance and if you think was was going to say "well it is because he saw Luke kiss me this morning" you must be going mentally insane. _

_"Well, go back to your cabin Annabeth and get some rest. We will work this whole ordeal out when everyone is awake," Chiron instructed._

_I slowly walked back to my cabin silently sobbing. Yes, people would feel sorry for me because Percy is/was my best friend. I guess his running away meant that he didn't want to be my friend anymore. I sighed then wiped an escaped tear from my cheek. _

I was right about the whole everyone feeling sorry for me bit. I hated all the attention people kept giving me. I just wanted to scream "leave me alone" but I knew that would hurt feelings; I mean after all they are just trying to help. My siblings were quietly celebrating behind my back though it hurt me, I guess they could do what they wanted.

I was sitting on the beach letting sand fall through my fingers. I knew I should have brought a book but ever since Percy left I haven't felt up to reading. I slid my feet into the water flinching as the cold touched my toes. The wind was whipping hair in my face, most going into my mouth, but all I could think about was Percy. Once again Percy hurts me.

I know it wasn't his fault. He shouldn't have seen Luke make a move but it also flattered me that he cared enough. He wouldn't have left if Luke didn't come or if I stayed asleep. It is always my fault. Why did I have to be so stupid? I should know better than to walk into shadows. I kicked some sand from the ground into the air in perfect sync with a giant gust of wind. It was so perfectly timed that all of the sand blew into my face. I then procceded to cough up sand for the next ten minutes.

I couldn't stay down here much longer because I had classes to attend. I groaned and then flopped on my back. This was Percy and mine spot it wasn't the same with out him. I didn't even get to say good-bye. The last conversation held between us was about how they get the ham and cheese in hot pockets. I laughed at how stupid that sounded. Only Seaweed brain would bring up that topic.

After about another five minutes of thinking I got up. The wind had blown a mountain of sand on me but I didn't care enough to wipe it off. It was getting close to dinner and if my stomach growling was correct, I was starving. I didn't rush to get back to camp but it felt like I sprinted. Not that I was winded but that I arrived so quick. People were at activities without a care in the world. I bet they would handle it the same as I am if their best friend ran away...because of you.

Like it was timed, the conch bell rang just as I approached the dining pavilion. I could hear the foot steps of my friends nearing the pavilion. I sighed and headed toward the Athena table. Malcolm came and sat by me. I silently groaned. Now don't get me wrong I love my brother but he just cares to much.

"Hey Annabeth. How are you doing?" Malcolm said in a comforting tone.

"How do you think I am doing?" I asked him with a hint of rude in my tone.

"Oh, I was just asking," he said making me feel all guilty.

"I'm sorry but you don't have to ask every time you see me," I apologized.

"It's okay, you just seem down," Malcolm said after chewing some marconi.

I didn't say anything but instead got a fork full of spaghetti and shoved it in my mouth. I was chewing so fast I accidentally bit my tongue. I dropped my fork as a reflex then cursed. Malcolm didn't even notice. I laughed quickly then bent down to pick up my fork. I put the fork on the edge of my plate then went to go sacrifice the rest of my meal to the god.

I scrapped some food into the fire and prayed to all the gods. I especially prayed to Poseidon for help. He would know where Percy was right? I hadn't realized I was crying until a tear landed on my hand. I quickly wiped it off, set my plate down on the table then ran to cabin six crying all the while.

I almost tore the door off its hinges as I flung myself into cabin. I slammed the door then jumped in my bed and started crying. I could help but think this was my fault. Well I knew it was my fault but not really. Now that I think about it, it was Luke's fault that Percy wasn't here. If he hadn't kissed me and if he hadn't been hiding Percy would still be here. I must have been crying for a long time because the next thing I knew I was asleep.

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Please review because I would like to know!! Thanks! **


	3. Day Three: Oracle

**Why hello, thank you to all who reviewed! Some of them really made me happy!!! Well welcome to chapter three, I hope you like it. Please please please review! I am glad y'all like this story! R&R!**

**Quote: ****War doesn't determine who's _right._**** War determines who's _left._**

******_I do NOT own PJO_**

******Chapter 3:**

Day three of torture had just begun and I had the same empty feeling that I had yesterday. People were still coming up and asking if I was okay, I would shrug because I wasn't okay but they already knew that. The beach didn't make me feel carefree anymore so I tried to stay far away from there. I was still was laying low about the whole note thing but it was a hard secret to keep. Sometimes I think that Chiron knows about the note or that I was hiding something but he doesn't say anything so I didn't linger on the thought for long.

The wind was blowing some of my curly hair into my mouth which would cause me to gag. I knew that I should have brought a jacket but being stubborn I didn't. I was rubbing the goose bumps on my arms hoping the friction would warm me up. Standing on the prier would do that to you, make you cold I mean. Wishing it was summer I dipped my toes in the water like fondue. I shivered. The water was freezing. If Percy was here he would have warmed it up. I sighed. Percy. Boy did I miss him. His stubbornness. The way his hair looked like a rats nest in the morning. Or even the way he would smile if something embarrassing happened to him. Smile his goofy smile. Just thinking about it made me laugh.

Feeling like I was getting hypothermia, I got up and started back to camp. There was a pebble on the ground so I started to kick it. I had the urge to practice sword fighting so I took it. I then remembered that I left my dagger in the cabin. It was five in the morning so I would have to be quiet when I walked in but thankfully I had left it on the desk next to the door.

I took a deep breath when I approached the door then silently pushed it open. There, just where I last left it, was my dagger. I tried reaching for it but quickly realized I was to short. I slowly and carefully walked into the cabin then grab my dagger. I slipped out the door and ran toward the sword fighting arena.

There wasn't anyone there so I had to practice with the dummies. While I was decapitating a dummies head I was thinking of a plan. I had to stop moping and think of a plan, Athena always has a plan. The arena usually gave me great ideas but this time I was coming up short. My mind we blank and I couldn't explain how lost I felt and that is a bad thing for a child of Athena. I scared me a bit but I quickly got over it remembering what was important, Percy.

Okay Annabeth look at the clues. He didn't tell me where he was or going but he told me not to go after him. Okay, where was somewhere he didn't want me to go. Let's think, uh, anywhere Luke is, San Francisco and Mount Tamalpais. I don't think Percy would be in San Fran, he might be on Mount Tamp but most likely where Luke is. Now I just have to figure out where that is.

The last I saw him was the night he kissed me then I ran away. He probably wouldn't want to talk to me now since I rejected him but it was worth a shot. Now to find where Luke was. This was the hard part. He was most likely with the monsters that he is creating as an army, and they are stationed...uh, on the Princess Andromeda! I got it. Percy was going to Luke who was on the Princess Andromeda. I felt so great. I decided to destroy a few more dummies before I asked Chiron for an Oracle.

After about ten minutes of practice I went to find Chiron. I went to the Big house first. It was around seven o'clock in the morning so Chiron must be awake by now. I knocked on the Big house door and when no one answered I invited myself in. The living room was stuffy and the sun was shining through the windows. I saw Chiron studying something out the window near the fireplace. My curiosity took over and I quietly walked over to where he was observing. Obviously I wasn't quiet enough because Chiron turned around to find me sneaking up on him.

"Hello Annabeth, why are you up so early?" Chiron said coming over to where I was standing.

"I needed to think and I came up with a plan to get Percy back. I need to consult the oracle," I said really fast.

"Oh, I give you permission," Chiron said gesturing toward the attic.

I gulped then headed toward the attic stairs. The stairs creaked when you stepped on them and the closer to the attic you got the richer the stench of old became. I coughed then opened the door. The rooms wallpaper was pealing and there was old knickknacks lying everywhere you looked(or stepped on). The old shrived up mummy was sitting on its stool wearing the same tie-dye dress as the last time I was up here. I wanted to make this fast to I went over to the shrived hag.

"Where is Perceus Jackson?" I asked the creepy body.

Green smoke emerged from its mouth and it said in a raspy tone:

One has run but isn't far

waiting for the scar-faced one

fighting for the blonde haired maiden

hoping to come back without breakage

The green smoked crawled back into the mummies mouth which was my cue to leave. Walking down the stairs I thought about the oracle. Most of it made since but then again I could be misreading it. I haven't had many oracles before so I didn't want to mess it up. There was one little thing that worried me, it didn't say that I was going with anyone. Now that I think of it it didn't say I couldn't go with anyone either. Maybe it would be easier to go alone...

When I reached the living room Chiron was still there looking out the window. He looked up with an anxious look in his eyes. Chiron loved Percy like a son, so this must be hard. I told him the oracle and about my thinking of no one coming with me. Chiron thought that I should go alone also. He told me to get some rest and pack for tomorrow when I would embark on my quest. I took a deep breath then walked to my cabin ready for what tomorrow threw at me.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Honestly, I like this chapter a lot and I hope you did to. Please review and if you have any quotes please tell me. Review, thanks!**


	4. Day Four: Cruise ship

**Welcome to chapter 5! Please enjoy and thank you to everyone who as reviewed it! I am just gunna say this so there is no confusion: I am from the south, so if I accidentally make some one say y'all I am really sorry but it feels really natural. Well, please enjoy and review, thanks!**

**Quote: "You say I've lost my sanity. Well I have news for you. You can't lose what you never had."**

**I don't and will never (know matter how many shooting stars go by) own PJO.**

**Chapter 5:**

The only thing worse than the actual quest is waking up early for it. Chiron came galloping into my cabin at approximately four o'clock.I groaned when he told me to wake up. Yes, I know I have been waking up around five every morning but that was by choice this is by force. I could have gone back to sleep if I so desired but this was different. I rubbed my eyes, stretched then threw my legs over the side of my bed. It was still dark-ish so my eyes didn't have to adjust very much. Chiron left giving me privacy, so I chose to take a shower because I probably won't be getting many of 'em.

The water felt nice and cold (didn't appreciate that) and soon I was out and getting changed. Things have happened so fast nowadays I just wish they would relax and slow down. I threw on jeans and my camp shirt then started filling a backpack. I put in Ambrosia and Nectar, my knife, Yankees cap, a book, and some water. Once that was finished I flung it over my shoulder, said silent good-byes to my sibling and headed out the door to face my quest.

Chiron was waiting for me at the Big house. He gave me some drachmas just in case then wished me lucky. I loved Chiron; he had been like a father to me ever since I ran away and came to camp. I hugged him one last time the headed up to Thalia's tree. When I reached it I turned back and looked at camp. This place has always been so peaceful but something was wrong and I was going to find out what. Argus pulled up at the bottom of Half Blood hill and I ran to the car.

Argus always drove a white van that said "Big house strawberries" (**I am guessing that is what it is)**. It always made me laugh because no one would know what Big house was but this time no laughter escaped my tightly pressed together lips. I climbed into the van and Argus took off. We were headed toward the docks because that is where the Princess Andromeda will most likely be located. Usually on these car rides I would sleep but something was keeping awake this time. I sighed then looked out my window. I saw people drinking coffee at a little cafe; I envied them. They were going on with their lives thinking the only bad thing in this world was global warming.

We were nearing the docks when I saw the Princess Andromeda sailing away. I panicked. We were stopped at a red light so I opened the door and ran toward the water. I ran right off the edge of the dock and did a perfect dive. I was a pretty good swimmer but the boat was really fast, and big. I was swimming toward a huge cruiser boat, what could possibly go wrong? Well, about everything. If you have ever swam after a cruise ship you know what I mean. Back to reality, the boat's waves were giant and every time I approached one it would ram right into me causing my head to go underwater. Right as I would catch my breath the same thing would happen only worse since I was getting closer. I caught sight of a ladder and treaded water over in that direction.

When I got closer I realized that it was just a rope. I groaned because I purposefully skipped school on the day we climbed the rope. I knew it would bite me in the butt. I grabbed the rope and started to climb it. Well, you might call it holding on for dear life. I decided to press my luck and tried to climb the rope. The first couple of times my butt landed in the water. Frustrated, I tried for a third time and guess what, I made it. I hopped over the railing and ducked under a stair well. I could hear people arguing but I didn't know where it was coming from. Stop Annabeth, we are here for Percy.

I couldn't wait any longer because my legs were cramping up so I choose to walk down the stairs. I could hear water dripping in the distance and the air smelled like sulfur. My shoes, since drenched in water, made a squeaky sound every time I stepped. I silently laughed at each squeak. In front of me was a door. The little voice in my head was telling me to turn around walked back up the stairs but I was curious so I walked in.

The room was dark except for the small window in the corner with the sun shining in. I felt like some one shoving water down my mouth, how humid it was. I didn't want to stay longer than I had to, so I looked the room over once more then walked back into the hallway. I quietly shut the door then walked back up the stairs. I suddenly stopped because I heard the two arguing people again. This time instead of ignoring them, I listened.

"...find him!" one of the voices shouted obviously upset.

"We have looked everywhere master," a creepy voice answered the yelling person.

"Look again! We _will_ find him!" the yelling man-the voice is a man-storming off.

I guess that conversation is over, now just to figure out who they were talking about...

**A/N: HEy! sorry it took so long to update and if it isn't long but I have so much school work and test! Please enjoy this chapter and review, thanks! **


	5. Day five: white knuckles

**HI! Thanks for all the great reviews! They mean alot, hope you enjoy this chapter and R&R!!! **

**Quote: Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us how to walk and talk, the rest of our lives they tell us to just sit down and shut up**

**No, I don't own PJO. Yeah, I was disappointed too **

**Chapter 5:**

I waited for the other figure to leave before I walked up the stairs. It was brighter than I remembered which means that I had been in the dark awhile. I rubbed my eyes until they were sore then looked for a door. I walked down a long hallway and opened the nearest door. The sound of running feet flooded to hallway. I panicked then slipped in the room. It was brighter than the first room but just as stuffy. There was a dingy bed in the corner and poorly taken care of dog in a cage. A twang of guilt filled my heart so I walked over and opened the cage. The dog licked my hand then walked toward the exit.

I took one last look at the room then walked outside. There were three other doors but the one that really caught my eye was down another hallway. I looked both ways-making sure I was alone-then walked down the hallways. Something about this door had me hopeful that I would find what I was looking for. I pushed open the door and looked around. There were two shadows against the wall. I saw a couch so I took a chance and ran for cover. Holding my breath I ease dropped.

"...are you sure?" a voice asked, the same voice that sounded angry last time. Wow people have very drastic mood swings.

"Positive, she is here. Now," I froze. _She,_ did that mean me?

"Where?" the now kind voice asked.

"I am not sure but-" the information person said but was cut off

"Find her! Then bring her here to join..." The angry voice yelled but I couldn't listen anymore.

I knew that they were talking about me but who would I join? Percy? Oh gods. Please don't let Percy get hurt, I prayed to every god. I heard the door open then slam which was my cue to search. This room, unlike the others, was bright and clean. The walls were white and there was a bed centered beneath a window. That was when I spotted a tiny door. Curious, I went to check it out. There was a door knob so, naturally, I pulled it. To my surprise it was a secret room or a dungeon. I took a step into the room but instead of walking in I fell in and hit my head pretty hard.

"Ow," I groaned.

I got up and wiped the grime from my jeans. It was an ill-lit room but not so much that I couldn't see. Chains lined the walls and there was a metal pole in the center of the room. I stood up ready to walk and check out the pole but my shoe lace was untied and I tripped. I head a muffled laugh. It scared me.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"That is so like you Wise girl," a kind and strained voice whispered.

"How do you kn-" I stopped. I was about to ask how they knew my name but they didn't say my name they said-

"Percy?" I asked looking around.

"I told you not to come. I should have known," Percy said.

I looked around until I found Percy chained to the wall. I ran over to him and gave his the biggest hug ever. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are you _doing _here?!" I yelled playfully slapping his arm.

"Can you take the chains off me? Riptide is in my pocket," I said gesturing with his head toward his pocket

I took the sword out of Percy's pocket and cut the chains off him. He rubbed his wrists-which had red marks on it- then said:

"Thank, that was really starting to hurt," I laughed and then he pulled me into a hug.

"We have to get out of here," I pointed out after he let go of me.

"Good idea," Percy agreed sarcastically.

"I'm full of them," I said laughing.

Now to find an exit, I thought. The room was poorly lit so I had to feel the walls for a door,all the while Percy is laughing at me.

"Stop laughing and help me!" I exclaimed.

Percy walked over to me, still laughing my I add, and helped me look. Of course he would if the door. Before he could rub it in I said:

"I helped you find it."

"Whatever you say..." Percy sighed.

He opened the door and light poured in the space. It blinded me. I grabbed on it Percy's arm and we walked forward. My eyes adjusted and I got a better look at my surroundings. We were outside and the wind was blowing my curls into my face. I think it is safe to say that we were on the top deck. The last time I was here there was people under a spell swimming. If this ship wasn't infested with monsters, it would be a nice place to be but since it is infested with monsters-it isn't a nice place to be.

I looked over to Percy who was staring at me. I blushed as he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ears. That was when I saw _him. _I could feel Percy stiffed next to me and Luke walked toward us. I felt like screaming because the last time I saw this guy he kissed me-full out on the lips. But I resisted the temptation and kept quiet.

"Annabeth, nice to see you again," Luke said putting on a creepy smile.

"I can think of nicer ways," I muttered back. That made him laugh.

I could tell Percy was pissed but I didn't say anything but instead took a glance in his direction-which was up. He was obviously mad and his face gave it away. His hands were clenched into fists to the point in where they looked sickly white. I was getting concerned. This wasn't going to be pretty.

**Well? Sorry it took so long but I have important thing to attend to! Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Day six: Infirmary

**Welcome to my next chapter, please review or not. Enjoy**

**Chapter 6:**

Percy pushed me behind him then uncapped Riptide. Luke must have expected that because once Percy took out his pen'/sword Luke smiled. Oh no, I thought. Percy was strong but Luke was taken over by Kronos. I didn't want Percy to get hurt just because of me so I decided to try and talk Percy out of it.

"Percy, you can't fight him. He is taken over by Kronos," I leaned forward and whispered in Percy's ear.

"Thanks for having so much faith in me; I will be fine," Percy joked.

"This is no laughing matter Percy. I don't want you to get hurt," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I won't get hurt. You have to trust me," Percy said walking forward.

I was about to go after him but two giant hands grabbed me. I almost screamed but then one of the hands covered my mouth. I decided to try it; I started to scream. The scream was muffled by the giant hand but it was loud enough that Percy turned around. His face turned a sickly white. I was trying to wiggle one of my hands free and, surprisingly, succeeded. I grabbed my dagger then trust it into the monster hand that was covering my mouth. It desinigrated into yellow dust. I then got away from the second monster. I knew it wasn't going to just disappear so I decided to help it. I lunged at the giant furry monster with my dagger but it sidestepped before I got a clear shot at it.

I fell to the ground after missing the monster. I wiped some dust off my jeans then went at the monster again. This time I hit him right in the rib cage. Bunches of yellow powder fell onto if me. The sulfur smell was invading my nose. I had to not think of that and focus on Percy.

Luke was taking advantage of Percy when ever he could. Percy was losing. I couldn't let Percy lose. I decided to help Percy. I know it would probably embarrass him but he would have to get over it. I jumped in when Percy and Luke were a respectable distance apart from each other. I could tell Percy was surprised but there was also a hint of relief in his features. While Percy wasn't looking Luke took a chance and charged but I was to fast for him.

Seconds before Luke's sword stabbed Percy in the heart I pushed Percy out of the way. Luke's dagger pierced my stomach. I screamed. I doubled over then fell to the floor. The smell of blood was crawling into my nose and swimming in my head. I couldn't hear what was going on because there was a roaring in my ears so I was getting worried. All the worries went away when a dark haired boy knelt next to me. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up from the ground. The last thing I remember hearing before I blacked out was, "Stay with me Annabeth. Please, stay with me."

* * *

I could hear the shuffling of feet next to where I was lying. There were faint voices in the background and there was a warm feeling holding my hand. I twitched my nose and wiggled my toes. I could tell the person next to me noticed my movement because there was a loud thud next to me.

"Chiron! Chiron! Come here!" a urgent voice wailed.

"Percy get up," what did he say? Percy? Percy! Percy was here.

"She moved," Percy panted.

"Let me see," after Chiron said that there was two hands on my stomach.

Some one pushed down on it sending a burst of pain through my body. I yelped.

"She is regaining consciousness," Chiron said moving my shirt back over my stomach. Of course i am awake!

"Can she hear us?" Percy asked. Yes! I wanted to yelled.

"I can't be certain but you can talk to her if you want though," Chiron said galloping away.

"Hey Annabeth, it is Percy," Percy said making me laugh.

"Wait, did you just laugh?" Percy questioned.

"Oh Seaweed brain," I croaked.

He pulled me into a tight hug. I flinched when his arm grazed my wound.

"Sorry!" Percy said quickly pulling away.

"No, no. It's *flinch* fine," I huffed out.

With that, Percy handed me an Ambrosia square.

"Thanks," I said chewing a piece of the Ambrosia.

After I finished the square I felt better. Good enough to sit up and look at my cut. I slowly lifted my shirt to unveil a nasty gash. My eyes bugged out of my face and it was obvious. I heard Percy take a deep breath before he placed his hand over my cut, well cut isn't the right word. I was about to slap his hand away but then a calming sensation overwhelmed me.

"W-what are you doing?" I said watching the color fade from Percy's face.

I quickly slapped his hand away plus the calming sensation that came with it. I instantly felt tired and sore. Percy was ghost pale and his lips were turning blue. His eye lids were fluttering and his breath was shortening. I was getting scared.

"Percy?" I asked poking his leg.

"Sorry," a quiet Percy like voice answered.

"What did you do?" I whimpered.

"I-I am fixing your w-wound," Percy stuttered.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that," I thanked.

"Your welcome," Percy groaned before falling asleep.

I laughed. Percy was so odd. I am perfectly fine. I might as well caught up on some sleep well not really caught up but I needed sleep.

* * *

It has been three days since Percy came back to camp and guess where I have spent it? If you guessed infirmary you are a winner. Today I was being let out. And let me tell you, I was excited. I had been confined in this tiny space for long enough, maybe even too long. Chiron was helping me out of bed when Percy walked in.

"Hey," he said grabbing my arm to make sure I didn't fall because according to him I am the "most klutzy person he has ever met". Chiron and Percy lifted me out of bed and I placed my feet on the cold floor. I could walk fine, it wasn't that, it was just that my stomach hurt me. Chiron let go of my arm and told me to place the arm Percy was holding over his (Percy's) shoulder. I didn't what he said and Percy walked me over to the Athena cabin.

We made it to cabin six and Percy helped me in my bed. I sighed.

"What?" Percy questioned.

"I have to get in another bed," I complained.

"It is ten o'clock at night, you need sleep," Percy said lying me in bed. That was when I realized how tired I was.

"I guess. See you in the morning?" I asked.

"Of course," Percy said then kissed my forehead.

That night I fell asleep and dreamt of Percy.

**hope you liked that chapter. Please review or not, whatever you choose**


	7. Day seven: Water bubble

**Last chapter here, I am glad to those who have enjoyed my story...(and am not acknowledging those who didn't) Please review and I look forward to writing more. **

**Quote: Be yourself because there is no one like you**

**Chapter 7:**

I can't give you the exact time but it has been approximately two weeks since Percy came back to camp and things couldn't be better. Luke wasn't causing trouble, that we know of, but there was just one question I wished I had been able to ask. Why had he kissed me? Did he know Percy was standing there? Did he want Percy to run away? Yes, I know that was more than one question but they are very important.

I was thinking about this as I finished Greek Myth class with an Apollo child. Why did the Apollo kids always get to be the teachers? What about Athena kids? Children of the goddess of _wisdom_, ring any bells. I laughed at myself. It was late afternoon so I decided to go to the beach. I usually went there when I was bored so I guess I was bored.

As I approached the sandy carpet I saw a tall black haired boy moving water with his mind. Once again I laugh to myself. I have been doing that a lot lately, I thought. Shrugging I walked down to the water.

"We had the same idea," I pointed out as I crept up next to Percy, about scaring him to Hades.

"Holy Zeus, never do that again!" Percy exclaimed making thunder pop in the distance.

"Apologize," I simply said staring at the water.

"I am greatly sorry, great thunder god Zeus," I muttered sarcastically.

"Percy..." I started.

"Fine fine, sorry Zeus for saying 'Holy Zeus'," Percy said with still a hint of sarcasm.

"Better. So, what brings you out here?" I asked looking up at Percy.

"Same reason as you: bored," he said playfully punching my arm.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath then let the wind run through my hair. The beach was so calming; I felt at home when I was near the ocean. My mother would kill me if I said that out loud so I normally kept it to myself.

"What do you want to do?" I asked, eyes still closed.

"Swim?" Percy asked.

I opened my eyes, "Swim?" I repeated. "Percy, it is like thirty degrees, I will freeze."

"Nah, not with me here. Grab my hand," Percy commanded.

I did as expected and walked into the water. Surprisingly the water wasn't cold but warm. I looked up at Percy to see a smile playing on his lips. It looked like he was trying to keep a straight face but it wasn't working. I laughed.

"You knew the water was going to be warm didn't you?" I asked knowing what the answer was.

"N-no..." Percy started.

I slapped his arm with my free hand and he acted as if it actually hurt him. I knew he was mocking me but I still thought it was cute the way he pretended. He stopped when my knees were covered in water and turned me toward him. I was confused but that all went away when he started leaning toward me. My breath stopped and I could feel my knees wobbling. Was he going to kiss me? Just as I thought it, it happened.

Percy's lips touched mine and it felt right. It felt like they were meant there. I surprised myself when I started kissing him back. It didn't last long but I think it is safe to say that I was the best kiss ever. Once Percy stopped kissing me he turned toward the water and started walking.

I didn't question it but instead kept walking. I quietly laughed to myself because Percy was so odd. He kissed me and then just said nothing-so Percy. I looked down at my shirt at it was dry. I smiled at Percy but he kept looking foreword.

"Percy, my head is about to go und-" just then my head was dragged under the waves.

I couldn't breath I was clawing my way back to the top but something was holding me down. Suddenly there was a burst of cold water then I could breath. I was panting hard, trying to catch my breath. I could hear Percy laughing.

"Shut *huff* up!" I moaned coughing up water.

"Sorry, sorry," Percy said holding his hands up innocently.

"Where *pant* are we?" I asked still out of breath.

"Look," Percy said pointing behind me.

I turned around and saw a giant shark swimming right toward me. I yelped then buried my face in Percy's chest. By the way his chest was rising and falling in a fast motion, I could tell he was laughing at me. I punched him and I actually think it hurt. That or he is a great actor.

"Is it gone?" I asked in a muffled tone.

"Yep," Percy said popping the 'p'.

I looked up at him and smiled then said:

"You planed that."

"Did no- aw screw it, yeah I did," Percy laughed.

"I knew it," I told him.

We didn't say anything for a long time but instead Percy hugged me. The view of the ocean was incredible. I looked up at Percy to see what he was doing and he was watching me. He laughed so I guess my face looked funny. Percy leaned down and kissed my forehead making me blush like a maniac. We heard a noise and I froze. I gave Percy a confused look and he didn't look like he knew what was going on either. I glanced up up and saw a figure.

"Uh, Percy?" I said pointing up.

He grabbed my hand, told me to hold my breath then broke the bubble. I didn't realize how far under the water we were until the pressure was pounding on my skull. Percy must have suspected something because he started to swim faster. We broke the surface and I was gasping for air. My head was spinning along with the room. Percy dragged me out of the water and someone ran over to us.

"What did you _do_ to her Percy?" Thalia growled.

"Nothing," Percy said defending himself. "We were underwater and the pressure got to her."

My head was started to feel better so I looked up to see two electric blue eyes staring at me with worry. Thalia grabbed one arm and Percy the other and they helped me up.

"Thanks," I murmured rubbing my head.

"Not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here Thalia?" Percy asked.

"Oh, Chiron wanted me to come get you guys. We are starting camp fire," Thalia delivered.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you there," Percy said as Thalia ran toward the amphitheater.

"We should go," I said.

"Yes, we should," Percy replied.

He pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back and we fit like a puzzle piece. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on the side of his face. The kissed lasted probably twenty seconds before I pulled away.

"Percy-" I started to stay but Percy put his finger over my mouth.

"No talking, we have to get to camp fire," Percy said pulling me along with him.

I sighed, not a mad or relived sigh, a happy sigh then ran after Percy.

**AN: Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this story because I did. Please review and I look forward to writing more stories.**


End file.
